


Possession

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Kink, sword is an euphemism for dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro Ashina wants the Wolf.





	Possession

Genichiro Ashina is frustrated lately. After years of training, numerous battles and spartan discipline that has led to the disfigurement of his body, the young lord has learned a lot of things about himself. He’s quite numb to pain; his skin is black from lightning burns and his muscles hard and taut from constant use in battle.

What he isn’t numb to, is the frustration and feeling of powerlessness. That he is unable to overcome a certain obstacle, take down a certain wall, or his inability to subjugate a certain person. 

And that person in question, is the loyal Wolf of the Divine Heir.

Or,  _ Sekiro _ , as his grandfather has taken to naming him.

Out of the few times they have crossed paths, Genichiro’s eyes have always strayed to the stoic man, always a shadow by the Divine Heir. Perhaps it is rather blasphemous for him to have such a thought, but he thinks that the child does not deserve such a talented killer as a subordinate. A man with such talent would fare much better under him, where his skills can be put to use.

And now, having crossed swords with him, he had not thought he would experience such a thrill. A shinobi like no other, maybe even surpassing the Great Owl or Lady Butterfly. His lithe, nimble body swimming in the shadows and gracefully striking with his fangs.

It had almost been a shame when Genichiro had first cut his arm off. But he had returned, like a loyal and desperate, immortal hound running back to save his master with a prosthetic arm and hardened eyes determined to carry out his order.

The kiss of this blade touching his skin and the bite of it as it pierces through his flesh has left a mark not only on Genichiro’s body, but in his thoughts as well. He’s never wanted to have a man under his service this much.

Time and time again, he’s asked, “Would you serve no other lord?”

And always, his answer would be “no”.

But Buddha seems to favour him, as the Divine Heir chose to give up on his pointless rebellion and gave his blood up for Ashina, possibly due to guilt and a young naive mind, unable to withstand the burden. 

The wolf remains loyal, following whatever his master says with no opinion on the matter. Genichiro is somewhat thankful for that. He has the Divine Heir locked away for use later, and the wolf he finally takes with a persuading word to his master.

It doesn’t take long for Genichiro to confront him. The wolf is quiet despite being cornered. His eyes are starved as he gazes back at Genichiro defiantly and it sends a sort of jolt through the young lord. He wants to kick the smaller man in the knees, have him fall to them and look up at him and pledge his loyalty.

Genichiro’s hand itches to reach for his katana, and at the same time the thought of the wolf’s blade slicing into him makes him aroused. He catches Wolf by the scarf around his neck and presses him to the wall. He takes the smaller man’s right hand and brings it to the handle of his katana.

Ignoring the struggles of the shinobi, Genichiro inches his face close, lips by the smaller man’s ear. “Shinobi of the Divine Heir,” he says, voice low and slow, dragging out each word. He revels in the stunned pause of the man in his grip. “I want you to pierce me.”

The lord does not miss the widening of the shinobi’s eyes. Doesn’t miss the tight grip of the man’s hand on his katana. Genichiro smiles and thinks that maybe he finally has his wolf.

**xxxxxxx**  


It becomes a habit for them to tangle in the sheets, whether from Genichiro dragging the loyal wolf into his chambers or in the midst of a spar. The electrifying jolt that Genichiro gets from Wolf’s touch far exceeds any lightning his mentor has taught him. Even the numb blackened burns on his skin are alight with tingling sensations, and every time Genichiro wants and demands more from his shinobi.

It’s no surprise that Wolf had little to no experience. No such thing as desires or wants for a shadow, a creature of service. And it shakes Genichiro to the core that he’s taken another thing from Wolf aside from his arm.

He’s almost fascinated that they bear no ill will towards each other. No hostility from Wolf towards him for taking his arm, and none from Genichiro himself to the shinobi for nearly taking his life and letting him taste bitter defeat. 

Perhaps they are taking it out on each other on a different way, just like this, with Wolf plunging his length into Genichiro, who growls and demands endlessly as if he is the one who is starving. Ripping off clothes, entangled limbs, digging nails into skin and biting into calloused palms.  _ Harder, deeper, pierce into my very core _ , he breathes into Wolf’s ear, and the shinobi does not disappoint. Always pleasing the one he serves.  


_ Yes, my lord, _ is the reply Genichiro gets, and he never tires of hearing it.

Genichiro teases the Wolf sometimes and the other man teases back, even in his stoic, humorless manner. Not that Genichiro has much humor himself in chaotic times like this. 

But it helps to loosen up in such moments, and he would sip on sake that Wolf brings him occasionally. Who knows where the shinobi acquires them, but they are always of esteemed quality. Even Monkey Booze, his grandfather’s favourite, is offered to him. He frankly dislikes that particular sake, the way it burns down his throat like fire and unlike lightning, but he doesn’t speak of his dislike for it as he accepts the gift and drinks it down.

He thinks he sees a pleased glint in Wolf’s eye and he wants to touch the smaller man again. Let him taste and drink the sake from Genichiro’s mouth and watch his cheeks flush with intoxication. Would he look like he does when Genichiro has his cock in his mouth? With an almost shy gaze, reddened skin and wet lips.

Or will he be an aggressive drunk, bringing out the real beast in him and bite back at his master? The possibilities make Genichiro itch again. He wants the man badly, and it is startling.

**xxxxxxx**  


Amidst all the fire, the blood and death, Genichiro stands strong with the power of the Divine blood flowing through his veins. The Interior Ministry’s army is fended off. Ashina is saved and her glory returned. He sees Wolf crouched by the rooftops, his clothes splattered with blood and grime.

Genichiro wants.

The Wolf turns his head and their gazes meet. He thinks that the other shares his thoughts.

It is evident when they return to the castle. The lord pulls his wolf to him by the scarf. He doesn’t waste any time. The final battles hadn’t been enough to satisfy him. None of his opponents gave him the same thrill as Wolf had, but Genichiro likes it that way.

The only downside is that it leaves him pent up and frustrated and he intends to take it out on the one responsible for it.

“How many times have you penetrated me with your sword, Shinobi?” Genichiro asks as he pushes away Wolf’s clothing, ripping off layers and swiping his hands over the scarred body. He feels his own heart beat faster while his eyes narrow with desire. He rakes his eyes over the smaller body, knowing full well the strength and loyalty that this vessel possesses.

Wolf doesn’t humor him, as he rarely does. He is surprisingly stubborn, almost endearingly so. "I don't know...my lord."

"All the pain from my training, all those burns from being struck by lightning... all those generals and veteran warriors from the Interior Ministry. Yet nothing can be compared to your blade,” Genichiro continues, pressing his waist to Wolf’s. Both of them are hard. Genichiro tugs at the sash on Wolf’s waist, but the shinobi remains rigid and unmoving. He won’t move unless Genichiro orders him to. Always the obedient servant. “You are driving me mad.”

Genichiro bites at the crook of Wolf’s neck, earning a quiet hiss. He feels Wolf’s hands grab at him, both warm flesh and cold prosthetic bone. "I... admire your tenacity my lord." 

"I have heard from the Great Owl that you are a stubborn one yourself,” the lord replies with an amused smile. He brings their hot, hard members out and he starts to pump at Wolf’s length. He wants it, needs it in him. “You are the cause of my suffering, Sekiro. You must take responsibility.”

The Wolf grunts and Genichiro feels his back hit the floor. His dark eyes look up and meets with the Wolf’s. The smaller man is mounted on top of him, in between his spread legs. Their cocks are touching, slick with precum and sweat. His hands rest by the sides of Genichiro’s head, caging him in despite the difference in size. 

The room is dark, the candles blown out and scattered to the floor in the minor scuffle. He sees the shinobi’s Night Eye, glowing bright like a predator's. It’s a sight that makes Genichiro shudder.

The clouds gathering above the castle roof glow and rumble. Lightning flashes by and thunder roars. Genichiro’s hands cup the sides of Wolf’s face.

“Take me, Sekiro.”

“Yes.. my lord.”


End file.
